Insanity
by bloodpower
Summary: The pure black night sky was filled with the rotting stench of death. This unholy place was Kazuya Mishima's playground. And the game had just begun.


I dont own the characters, the game, the storyline, the company or anything else. i do own the story. Enjoy 

Insanity

He lifted his head slowly and painfully. There was blood everywhere. His silver hair was stained with blood, as well as his entire body. He desperatly tried to get up, but just could'nt muster up enough strenght to pull himself together. His wounded body hurted like hell. Suddenly he felt a strong foot pressing his head into the both stony and bloodsoaked floor. "Pathetic old man." Heihachi didnt bother to look up. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. But still, he lifted his head to look at his attacker. Although it was definitly his body, this was clearly no longer his son. A large grin was plastered on Kazuya's handsome face. His eerie red eye glowed with sadistic menace. Even though, his eyes were empty. They held no anger or sadness. Only insanity. He gave Heihachi a rockhard kick in the face, causing his father to fly all the way across the place. "Fuck" Heihachi cursed. "You little shit." Kazuya grinned, walking toward his father. As soon as he reached he grabbed him by the throat. Heihachi was amazed at how strong Kazuya had become. He also didnt have any idea as to where he was. When he and his men first reached this massive stone constructure, they were at the bottom floor, wich had the appereance of a luxury living room. He had followed Kazuya all the way to the uppermost floor of this so-called fortress.  
He didnt even remeber how he got here, as there was no exit at all.  
It was a large circular platform made entirely of stone. The floor used to be a blackishbrown color, but now was bloodred from the corpses scattered on it. Kazuya had slayed almost the entire Mishima Zaibatsu singlehandedly. He pressed his strong hand around his fathers neck, almost snapping the bones. Heihachi started coughing now. "W-why, why are y-you doing t-t-this Kazuya?" Heihachi managed to say. As if it was never there, Kazuya's grin vanished. His hand gripped his fathers neck even more. "Why? WHY!!?. You made my fucking life a living hell, you old basterd." Gripping his neck yet even more, Heihachi felt the air seep from his airpipe. He could feel his longs having to put more effort in to working properly. His vision started to grow black. He was beginning to feel sleepy, well no matter. He was getting to old for this anyway. He had had a decent life. Married a fine wife, had a son, even had a grandson. Adopted a fine young man with high potential to take over his company. Became a world wide known and feared business man. His eyes started to close, but it just wasnt his time yet. "Dont you die on me yet old man." Kazuya threw his father back on the ground. Heihachi grunted as his wounded body hit the cold, hard floor, landing between a pile of smelling corpses. His eyes were still closed in pain. He coughed up blood, and almost hyperventilated, as his longs were starting to work properly again. "Open your eyes." Heihachi did so, slightly suprised at this order. When he did, he saw something entirely different form his son. This wasnt Kazuyu anymore. "Look father" Kazuya yelled, "look what you did to me." Kazuya's body had changed entirely. His skin was purple, his hands and feet lizardlike paws, with gleaming claws for nails.  
He had a tail, and large horns on his head, as well as wings. The only thing practically the same about him was his raven hair.  
He had a large red scar on his chest. Looking at it made Heihachi sick. It was as if he could taste the blood that had once spilled from it. "This is what you made me do. To overthrow you, i sold my soul to evil, transforming me into this. Throwing me in that ravine was the most stupid idea you've ever had." Devil grabbed his father yet again by the throat, holding him high above him. Heihachi caughed up blood again, wich he spat in Devils face. Devil smirked, wiping it away with his open hand. "Any last requests, old man?" Heihachi slightly smirked as well. He knew he was going to die. Fine. Kazuya was going to hell for it anyway. "Yes. Look me straight in the eye while you kill me." "Gladly." With lightning speed, Devil plunged his hand through Heihachi's chest, ripping out his heart. Heihachi gasped, and lived even long enough to watch his heart stop beating. As soon as Heihachi drew his last breath, Devil dropped him to the floor, along with his heart. Laughing maniacally, he spread his wings and flew toward the moon once again.

The pure black night sky was filled with the rotting stench of death. This unholy place was Kazuya Mishima's playground. And the game had just begun.

Okay thnx for readin mah story. please review if you liked it and if you dont leave me alone.


End file.
